<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nie potrzeba więcej snów by rozalia_trekowska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593462">Nie potrzeba więcej snów</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska'>rozalia_trekowska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim prowadzi dziennik snów. Śni o Spocku. Spock nie może spać. Myśli o Jimie. Wszystko dzieje się w tajemnicy. Do czasu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<div>

<p>Leżał na plecach w swoim łóżku. Paliła się tylko mała lampka rzucająca blade, słabe światło. Było dość ciemno, bardziej domyślał się kształtów otaczających go przedmiotów niż rzeczywiście je widział. Dobrze znał ich ułożenie, patrzył na nie codziennie od kilku lat. Niewiele się w tym miejscu zmieniło odkąd spędził tu pierwszą noc. Leżał wtedy w tej samej pozycji. I myślał o tej samej osobie. O Spocku. Dopiero się poznali. Było wówczas mnóstwo spraw, które powinny zajmować jego głowę. Poza tym spotkał tego dnia wiele innych, nowych osób, ale to właśnie obraz Spocka miał cały czas przed oczami. </p>

<p>To jednak nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Żaden grom z jasnego nieba. Nogi nie zmiękły mu w pierwszej sekundzie, gdy tylko zobaczył go w transporterze. Oczywiście podobał mu się jego wygląd, ale to nigdy nie miało większego znaczenia. Na początku czuł zainteresowanie. Chciał po prostu bliżej go poznać. W końcu mieli ze sobą pracować. Zależało mu żeby się polubili. Chciał mieć wśród swojej załogi przyjaciół. </p>

<p>Podobno pierwszy sen w nowym miejscu jest ważny. Gdy Jim zamknął oczy tego pierwszego dnia na Enterprise, przyśnił mu się jego pierwszy oficer. Wiedział, że od tego dnia, od tego poranka będzie patrzył na niego nieco inaczej. Był to taki sen, który sprawia, że czuje się dziwne ciepło w środku. Taki sen, który ustawia nastrój na cały dzień i potem przypomina się co jakiś czas, przynosząc wrażenie, że już zawsze wszystko będzie dobrze. Jim nigdy nie chciał o nim zapomnieć. Zapisał go sobie w zwykłym notesie, który leżał pusty przy jego łóżku. </p>

<p>Patrzy teraz na ten notes, zapisany prawie w całości. Wypełniony snami o Spocku. Zupełnie różnymi. Czuje krótki ścisk w żołądku. </p>

<p>Powinien przestać go tak bacznie obserwować. Może wtedy mniej by o nim myślał i nie budził się z tą tęsknotą, sam nie wie za czym. Ale jak nie zerkać, jak nie patrzeć. Na to ciało. Na ten spokojny sposób chodzenia. Na te dobrze zorganizowane ruchy. Jim ma wrażenie, że Spock nigdy nie wykonał żadnej zbędnej czynności. Żadnego niepotrzebnego poruszenia. Zawsze wie, co zrobić z rękami. Jim zupełnie odwrotnie, często nie ma pojęcia. Czasem ma ochotę chwycić Spocka za dłoń. Albo objąć swoimi dłońmi jego twarz, wyciągnąć lekko w górę głowę, podnieść się nieco na palcach i pocałować go. Czy Spock uznałby to za zbędny ruch? Bezsensowną stratę energii? </p>

<p>Nie ma odwagi sprawdzić. Czasem tylko pozwala sobie na jakieś drobne, dyskretne gesty. Siada bliżej. Wtedy zawsze czuje się tak jakby spadał, jakby leciał nagle w dół z dużej wysokości. I jedyne czego pragnie to żeby Spock go złapał. Żeby wykonał jakiś ruch. Uchronił przed upadkiem. </p>

<p>Zastanawia się czy Spock to zauważa. Jest przecież bardzo spostrzegawczy. Ale czy te drobnostki są przez niego rozumiane? Czy rozmyśla o tych długich spojrzeniach, o tym jak czasem brakuje mu tchu, gdy są blisko siebie. O milczeniu albo zadawaniu pytań, całkiem bez sensu, tylko po ty by usłyszeć jak spokojnie mówi i mówi, jaki jest mądry, jak wiele wie. </p>

<p>Jim chciałby żeby to wszystko było dla Spocka jasne, żeby sam domyślił się znaczenia. Jest kapitanem statku kosmicznego, odważnie kroczy w nieznane, prawie codziennie naraża życie, ale całkowicie nie wie jak miałby mu powiedzieć o tym, co czuje. O tym, że się totalnie zakochał. Że ta miłość w nim powoli dojrzewała i teraz wypełnia go całego, pulsuje w nim, porusza jego wnętrzem, mąci myśli, czasem dusi, dławi. </p>

<p>Nie chce się spieszyć. Bezpieczniej jest przeżywać to wszystko w swojej głowie. Jeszcze trochę. Niedługo jakoś mu o tym powie. Zaprosi go na kolację. Podaruje kwiaty. Zrobi coś oczywistego. Musi trochę poczekać. Jeszcze kilka snów więcej. </p>
<br/>
<br/>

<p>Jeden sen więcej.</p>
<br/>
<br/>

<p>Rano przyszedł do niego Spock z jakimś zaległym raportem do zatwierdzenia. Jim nie zdążył się jeszcze dobrze obudzić i w roztargnieniu i porannej krzątaninie nie zwrócił uwagi, że pozostawił na wierzchu swoje tajemne, senne zapiski, otwarte na ostatnim śnie. Sporządzone całkiem dużymi literami. Zorientował się dopiero jak wychodzili razem do windy.</p>

<p>Jest pewien, że Spock musiał je widzieć. Ale czy przeczytał?</p>

<p>Stali obok siebie w drodze na mostek. Kilka sekund wydawało się trwać wiecznie. Ciało Jima było pełne napięcia. Wiedział, że skończy się to bólem głowy. </p>

<p>Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Chciał mu powiedzieć w odpowiednim momencie. A teraz? Jeżeli Spock przeczytał to wszystko? Co myśli? Czy sam poruszy ten temat? Zapyta, co to ma znaczyć? </p>

<p>Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Gdyby nie znajdował się na statku kosmicznym z pewnością wyszedłby na zewnątrz zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, spojrzeć w niebo na przelatujące ptaki. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł się klaustrofobicznie. Na szczęście drzwi windy otworzyły się i atak paniki nie zdążył całkiem nim zatrząść. Wszystko rozeszło się gdzieś wraz z wejściem na mostek.</p>

<p>Udało mu się skoncentrować na swoich obowiązkach.</p>

<p>Gonitwa myśli rozpoczęła się dużo później, gdy był już sam i próbował zasnąć.</p>

<p>Może powinien rozwiązać to od razu, w tej chwili? Czy Spock już śpi? On pewnie nigdy nie ma z tym problemu. Zdyscyplinowany, logiczny umysł potrafi odpoczywać kiedy przychodzi na to czas, bez względu na okoliczności.</p>

<p>Jim za to przekręcał się z boku na bok. Żadna pozycja nie była wygodna. Poduszka wydawała się zbyt ciepła. Cichy szmer silnika, zawsze relaksujący, teraz stał się nie do zniesienia. Jim w końcu wstał. Krążył od łóżka do drzwi aż podjął decyzję. </p>

<p>Pójdzie do niego teraz. Nie chce dłużej czekać.</p>

<p>Przecież to Spock. Jego dobry, mądry Spock. Co może się stać. To tylko miłość. </p>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<div>

<p>Spock zakochał się już pierwszego dnia, gdy tylko go zobaczył. To była najdziwniejsza i najbardziej zaskakująca rzecz jaka go do tej pory spotkała.</p>

<p>Pierwszą noc na Enterprise spędził medytując. Siedział skupiony na podłodze, próbując uporządkować to, co z jego umysłem zrobił kapitan James T. Kirk. </p>

<p>Starał się nie walczyć z tym uczuciem. Chciał je oswoić. I z czasem tak się stało, znalazł odpowiednie dla niego miejsce. Miłość do Jima stała się częścią jego wnętrza. Trochę je ogrzała i rozświetliła. Nie było już Spocka bez Jima. </p>

<p>Opór sprawiało czasem ciało. Drżenie serca. Spocone dłonie. Zwłaszcza, gdy Jim siadał blisko. Ile razy Spock musiał zaciskać za plecami dłoń w pięść, przygryzać wargę, oddychać głębiej, myśleć o liczbach. Żeby tylko nie zrobić czegoś innego. Nie pogłaskać jego twarzy, nie położyć dłoni na kolanie, nie pocałować, nie szepnąć do ucha.</p>

<p>Nigdy nie miał problemów ze snem. Do czasu, gdy Jim położył swoją dłoń na jego plecach i przesunął ją powoli w dół, zatrzymując ten ruch na chwilę w okolicach lędźwi. To był pierwszy raz kiedy go dotknął. Niewinny gest, dla Jima zapewne całkiem zwyczajny, naturalny, pozbawiony głębszego znaczenia. Spock wstrzymał jednak wtedy oddech. Ciepło ręki Jima rozlało się przyjemnym dreszczem po całym ciele Spocka.</p>

<p>Myślał o tym, gdy leżał potem w łóżku. Gdy zamykał oczy miał wrażenie, że nadal czuje lekki, słodki ciężar w dole pleców. A przecież wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Oszukiwały go własne zmysły.</p>

<p>Zastanawiał się, co by było gdyby dotyk Jima był intensywniejszy. Gdyby nie było to tylko chwilowe muśnięcie dłoni przez ubranie. Czy Spock całkiem postradałby zmysły, gdyby była to naga skóra przy jego skórze. Ciało przy ciele. Gdyby były to obie dłonie. Usta, brzuch. Ciepły oddech. Pulsujące, żywe ciało. Zapachy i smaki.</p>

<p>Długo nie mógł zasnąć.</p>

<p>Pragnął, aby Jim zostawił na nim jakiś ślad. Żeby ten dotyk nie był tylko wspomnieniem, powidokiem w jego głowie. Chciałby mieć jakiś dowód, na który mógłby spojrzeć. Upewnić się, że to się wydarzyło i miało z n a c z e n i e. Tak trudno było mu zrozumieć, że coś czego już <i>nie ma</i>, co trwało tylko ulotną chwilę, wciąż ma na niego tak duży wpływ.</p>

<p>Było więcej takich bezsennych nocy. Ściśnięty nadgarstek, w biegu, na jakiejś obcej planecie. Przypadkowe, ledwo wyczuwalne muśnięcie palców, gdy stali zbyt blisko siebie w windzie. Dodająca otuchy dłoń na ramieniu, w czasie wykonywania ważnego zadania.</p>

<p>Zaczął zapisywać te momenty. Każde dotknięcie. Katalog bliskości. Ślady poza nim. Coś, co ma formę i kształt. Coś, co ma znaczenie.</p>

<p>Nie był pewien, co czuje Jim. Nie miał doświadczenia, nie umiał jednoznacznie odczytać jego zachowania. Czy robił coś szczególnego? Na pewno czasem, gdy byli tylko we dwójkę, wydawał się bardziej przejęty, jakby brakowało mu tchu. I te długie spojrzenia. Nikt nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. Jakby zostali sami na świecie, jakby nic innego nie miało prawa istnieć.</p>

<p>Poważnie zaczął myśleć o wzajemności uczuć Jima, gdy przypadkiem zobaczył jego osobliwe zapiski na swój temat. Przypomniało mu się jak jego matka mawiała, że gdy ktoś nam się śni to znaczy, że za nami tęskni, że sny mają swoją logikę. Zawsze uważał, że to bzdury, ludzkie gadanie. Teraz zauważa, że przecież rzeczywiście można powiedzieć, że tęskni za Jimem. Chciałby jego bliskości, uwagi. Ale czy to, że on sam o nim nie śni oznacza, że Jim nic do niego nie czuje? Odetchnął ciężko, gdy uświadomił sobie bezsensowność tego rozumowania. </p>

<p>Powinien po prostu z nim porozmawiać, nawet w tej chwili, bez względu na późną porę. Zakomunikowałby tym samym, że sprawa jest ważna. A taka właśnie jest. Jeżeli Jim także chciałby, aby ich relacja zmieniła charakter, lepiej zrobić to jak najszybciej. Tracenie wspólnego czasu jest wysoce nielogiczne. Ale jak to powiedzieć? Jak się wyznaje miłość? Zaczął się pocić, co rzadko mu się zdarza. Jim namieszał nawet w takiej drobnej sprawie. </p>

<p>Podszedł do lustra, aby sprawdzić jak wygląda. Poprawił włosy. Przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu nieco dłużej niż zwykle. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Kiedy Jim się uśmiecha, cały jaśnieje. Spock zdecydowanie nie jaśnieje. To chyba kwestia oczu. Spock podnosi po prostu kąciki ust. Jim śmieje się także oczami, dobro się z niego wylewa. Kiedy o tym myślał, kiedy myślał o Jimie, zauważył, że coś w jego twarzy się zmieniło...promienieje? </p>

<p>Pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową i poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Kiedy się otworzyły zobaczył przed sobą Jima. Prawie na niego wpadł. Stali przez chwilę naprzeciwko siebie zaskoczeni. W końcu Spock odsunął się na bok i zaprosił go do środka. </p>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<div>

<p>Spock stał w miejscu, Jim krążył nerwowo po pokoju. Milczeli. Spock postanowił zaryzykować i odezwał się pierwszy: </p>

<p>– Jim...czy mógłbyś zrobić to, co w swoim ostatnim śnie? </p>

<p>Jim zastygł gwałtownie w bezruchu. Spojrzał na Spocka najpierw uważnie, po chwili z ulgą. Nie odpowiedział, tylko przytaknął ruchem głowy. Zrobił krok do przodu i zanurzył palce we włosach Spocka, tuż nad uchem, przesuwał powoli dłoń na tył jego głowy, zbliżając równocześnie swoje usta do jego ust. Czuł ciepło jego oddechu, potem wilgoć jego języka.</p>

<p>Spock stał nieruchomo, jego ręce zwisały wzdłuż ciała. Jim zaśmiał się cicho, gdy skończyli się całować.</p>

<p>– Coś nie tak? – Spock był nieco zdezorientowany.</p>

<p>– Pierwszy raz widzę żebyś nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami.</p>

<p>– Nie mam doświadczenia w tego typu sytuacjach.</p>

<p>Jim poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Dlaczego nikt wcześniej nie całował tych ust, nie gładził głowy, nie obejmował ramion. W jego odczuciu Spock był najdelikatniejszym punktem tego wszechświata, zasługiwał na każdą czułość. Jim zrobi wszystko żeby go ochronić. I da mu całą swoją miłość, wszystko co tylko w sobie ma. </p>

<p>– Ale było ci teraz przyjemnie? – Jim uświadomił sobie jaki stosunek do dotyku ma Spock. Być może to za dużo bliskości naraz.</p>

<p>– Tak. Chciałbym to powtórzyć, mogę?</p>

<p>– Oczywiście, że możesz.</p>

<p>Spock całował intensywniej i dłużej. Kiedy jego dłonie we włosach Jima zaczęły lekko drżeć przerwał pocałunek, odsunął się od Jima i usiadł na łóżku z trudem łapiąc powietrze.</p>

<p>– Wszystko w porządku? – Jim usiadł koło niego.</p>

<p>– Tak...po prostu...zakręciło mi się w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń. – Mówiąc to Spock położył się powoli na boku, podkładając rękę pod policzek. Jim zrobił to samo, tak aby byli zwróceni ku sobie twarzami. Zrozumiał, że muszą nieco zwolnić.</p>

<p>– Spock to nie był tylko jeden sen, wiesz? Cały ten zeszyt jest zapisany snami o tobie. A czy ja...czy ja ci się śniłem? </p>

<p>Spock rozmyślał chwilę nad odpowiedzią.</p>

<p>– Nie śniłem o tobie. </p>

<p>Po krótkiej pauzie dodał: </p>

<p>– Czułem.</p>

<p>Jim chyba pierwszy raz widział żeby Spock uśmiechał się w ten sposób. Złapał jego dłoń leżącą między nimi. Wiedział jak wiele znaczy jego ostatnie słowo. Wiedział, że to wyznanie. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak, że stykali się czołami. Oddychali razem, spokojnie. Serce Jima biło równomiernie. Cały lęk, który czuł jeszcze tego ranka, rozpłynął się. Są bezpieczni. Cichy szum silnika Enterprise znów wydaje się najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem. </p>

<p>– Prowadziłem też pewne zapiski. Z tym że dotyczyły one rzeczywistości. </p>

<p>Jim czuł się bardzo zaintrygowany, słuchał uważnie. </p>

<p>– Notowałem...nie jestem pewien czy powinienem o tym mówić. Może ci się to wydać dziwne.</p>

<p>–  Jestem pewien, że nie, mów śmiało. </p>

<p>– Zapisywałem wszystkie twoje dotknięcia. Nie dawały mi w nocy spać, nawet te najdrobniejsze. Były czymś na co czekałem, czego pragnąłem. </p>

<p>Jim musnął ustami delikatnie jego wargi. Dobry, wrażliwy, kochany Spock.</p>

<p>– Będzie ich więcej. Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał. </p>

<p>Spock splótł ich palce. Nie mówili już nic więcej. </p>

<p>Spock zasnął pierwszy. W tej samej pozycji, podkulił tylko nogi aż do samej klatki piersiowej. Jim nie jest pewien dlaczego, ale ten widok go wzruszył. Kto inny miał ten przywilej, to szczęście widzieć śpiącego, zwiniętego w kłębek Spocka. Podniósł się na moment żeby ostrożnie zdjąć Spockowi i sobie buty. Potem położył się obok, ale tym razem z drugiej strony, tuż za nim. Dopasował ułożenie swojego ciała tak, aby idealnie przylegało do Spocka. Objął go ciasno w pasie. Przytulał się do jego ciepłych pleców. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej na miejscu. Zasnął kołysany rytmem oddechu Spocka.</p>

<p>Rzeczywistość, która czekała na niego po obudzeniu, była lepsza niż cokolwiek, co śniło mu się do tej pory. </p>
</div>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>